Histoire d'un voleur
by Kira and Lacus
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’un voleur et de son groupe qui attaquent une bande d’aventuriers de passage dans leur ville. Ils se rendent compte que ces aventuriers ne sont pas si faciles que cela à battre. Baser sur une session de D


Note de L'auteure : Cette histoire est basée sur un événement qui est arrivé a notre groupe d'aventuriers. J'ai décider de l'écrire du point de vue de nos ennemies plutot que de notre groupe pour offrir un côter different a l'histoire. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le cadre d'un examen de français.

Résumer : C'est l'histoire d'un voleur et de son groupe qui attaquent une bande d'aventuriers de passage dans leur ville. Ils se rendent compte que ces aventuriers ne sont pas si faciles que cela à battre.

* * *

Histoire d'un voleur

La nuit était commencée depuis quelques heures seulement et ils étaient tous les quatre installés sur un toit à discuter de leur plan. Il y avait dans leur groupe un barbare, d'au moins 7 pieds de haut, équipé une grande hache, un clerc de Cyric, un mage et un jeune voleur nommé Lian qui comme tout bon voleur qui se respecte, vénérait Mask. Ils mettaient au point leur attaque de la nuit contre un groupe d'aventuriers nouvellement arrivé en ville. Il fut décidé que le barbare, le clerc et le mage entreraient par la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient leurs ennemis. Le voleur lui, par la fenêtre. Ils se séparèrent donc. Lian vérifia qu'il avait bien ses deux cordes avec grappins et son épée courte. Il se positionna sur le toit de l'auberge et attendit le signal de ses compagnons.

Soudain, il entendit une porte se fracasser, c'était le signal attendu. Il prépara son épée courte et installa sa corde sur quelque chose de solide, l'enroula autour de sa taille pour s'élancer du toit, pied devant afin de briser la fenêtre de la chambre. En entrant, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une pièce assez petite avec un lit et une chaise reversée par terre. Devant la porte, il vit son allié le barbare en train de se battre avec quelqu'un aux longs cheveux d'une couleur semblable à celle de la neige par un après-midi ensoleillé en pleine campagne. De dos, elle semblait porter une cuirasse et avoir une épée à deux mains pour frapper. À l'abri derrière le barbare se retrouvait le clerc du Prince des mensonges et le mage. Ils assaillaient leurs ennemis avec divers sorts. Divins venant du clerc et arcane du côté du mage. Lian eu aussi le temps de voir une femme près du lit. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or, elle portait une simple robe blanche et arborait le symbole de Mystra, une des principales ennemies du Dieu des mensonges. Près d'elle, il y avait un petit chat gris avec des ailes. Le voleur supposa que cela devait être son familier. Avant de ressortir, il eut le temps de remarquer près de la fenêtre un être étrange. Il avait la peau d'un cyan pâle, les cheveux de la couleur du centre d'une mer par un après-midi sans nuages et une toge de mage indigo. Il portait un symbole d'Akadi, Dame des Vents, chose étrange, il n'avait pas de nez. Puisque ce mage bleu était le plus proche de lui, en ressortant par la fenêtre il en profita pour lui donner un coup d'épée courte, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il réussit à atteindre sa cible dans le dos.

À l'extérieur, il vit que l'auberge était en bois, que ses ennemis étaient situés au premier étage juste au-dessus de la cuisine et qu'il y avait encore une petite lumière tamisée dans cette pièce. En entrant de nouveau dans la chambre de ses adversaires, sa corde se cassa sur les éclats de verre brisés qui restait sur la fenêtre. Il reçut de la part du mage en bleu, qui s'attendait à son retour, un coup de bâton qui l'affaiblie légèrement. Lian en déduisit donc qu'il devait être magique et qu'un sort arcane quelconque devait y avoir été inséré.

Malgré sa petite faiblesse et le coup qu'il avait reçu, il réussit quand même à se détacher dans les airs, à retomber sur ses pieds en évitant la chaise sur le plancher. Quoiqu'il ait perdu quelques forces, il était encore capable de se battre. Cette fois-ci, la scène que Lian observa dans la pièce avait eu le temps de changer depuis sa dernière entrée. Il remarqua en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde que la femme qui vénérait la Dame des Mystères lui tournait maintenant son dos afin de pouvoir concentrer ses attaques magiques sur le clerc du Dieu des mensonges. La personne qui confrontait son complice barbare avait un pied pris dans un trou, probablement crée par la hache du géant de 7 pieds. Cela lui permit de voir que c'était une elfe à la peau d'ébène et qu'elle arborait le symbole de Tyr, du Dieu de la Justice, un combo peu connu. Le voleur se plaça de façon à pouvoir faire face à son ennemi : le mage tout en bleu.

Celui-ci commença à entonner les paroles d'un sortilège, mais avant qu'il soit terminé, Lian le frappa de son épée courte et réussit à l'interrompre. Le mage évita une seconde attaque d'épée courte et entonna un nouveau sortilège cette fois avec un parchemin. Une flèche d'électricité partit du doigt du mage en ligne droite. Lian réussit à l'éviter en sautant par-dessus, mais ce faisant, il accrocha le chandelier suspendu au plafond, dont deux chandelles sur cinq étaient restées allumées afin de procurer une petite lumière tamisée. Une des chandelles tomba sur le sol et s'éteignit dans sa chute. L'autre par contre, resta allumée et tomba sur les draps du lit qui commencèrent à brûler instantanément.

Dans la confusion qui s'en suivit, à cause des flammes, Lian entraperçut ses alliés survivants s'enfuir. Leur force de frappe, le barbare, était mort à cause de l'elfe. Il se dit donc qu'il serait bien avisé de faire comme eux. Il sortit donc sa deuxième corde, s'élança vers la fenêtre, lança sa corde, qui s'accrocha au toit et descendit le long de celle-ci, tout cela en si peu de temps que ses ennemis ne purent pas réagir. Arrivé au sol, il partit en direction des ruines à proximité, mais il reçut de la part de son ennemi le mage, trois missiles magiques. Il s'effondra inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Lian constata qu'il avait les mains liées derrière le dos. On lui avait enlevé tout son équipement et il remarqua qu'une milice complète l'entourait. Les gardes l'obligèrent à avancer, ils passèrent devant une église de Dénéir, Dieu de la littérature et des arts. Cette église était assez haute, possédait de grands vitraux et semblaient avoir trois étages. Une peinture représentant la divinité sous sa forme d'avatar se retrouvait près de l'entrée. Plus loin en chemin, Lian vit d'autres églises avec plusieurs peintures de dieux ou de leurs symboles. Quand il remarqua des murailles hautes, solides et épaisses, avec des créneaux au-dessus de celles-ci, Lian sentit son cœur lui manquer. Comme c'était la nuit, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur des murs, mais il savait que pendant la journée, une foule affluait entre ses murs créés pour protéger la population d'une attaque. On le conduisit à l'intérieur du château, où il remarqua la présence d'autres peintures religieuses. Certaines représentaient le roi face à ses sujets (où il faisait le double de leur taille), lui seul, avec sa reine ou bien avec sa famille au complet et parfois même des ses ancêtres. Les gardes lui firent descendre un escalier en colimaçon et l'enfermèrent dans un cachot.

Quelques jours plus tard, on revint le chercher. Il fut de nouveau attaché et entouré de gardes. On lui fit remonter l'escalier sans ménagement. Il repassa donc devant les peintures. Lian suivit un couloir long et large. À ce moment-là, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il sut que tenter d'assassiner quelqu'un ne rapportait jamais rien de bon dans la vie, qu'il aurait probablement du écouter ses parents et choisir un métier plus honorable. Les gardes continuèrent d'avancer. Ils ne virent pas une ombre passer entre eux, mais soudainement, ils sentirent un courant d'air et Lian avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de traces.

Fin

* * *


End file.
